Renaitre et redecouvrir
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Ceci est une fin alternative a Une part de toi. Dur de faire un résume sans tout révéler je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que ça vous plaise :-)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous ! Déjà un très grand merci pour toutes les retombées positives sur la fin d'Une part de toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant mais c'est un réel plaisir pour moi._

_J'avoue être plus adepte du McDanno et Chin/Charlie mais j'aime bien aussi le Steve/Chin et j'ai trouvé qu'ils iraient bien ensembles pour conclure cette fiction. _

_Bon trêve de blablas. J'espère que cette fin totalement différente de la précédente vous plaira. Evidemment, il ne faut pas prendre en compte le chapitre 6 ça n'a rien à voir ;-) Bonne lecture !_

_Six semaines plus tard._

_« Grace ! »_

_« J'arrive, j'arrive Daddy ! Mais je ne retrouve pas mon lecteur MP4 ! »_

_« Tête en l'air va ! Il est sur la table du salon, je te le prends. »_

_« Okay ! »_

_« Et dépêche-toi, l'avion ne t'attendra pas ma puce ! »_

_« J'arriveeeeee ! »_

Les grandes vacances étaient là. Un mois et demi de repos pour les élèves avant d'atteindre le niveau supérieur ou redoubler. Grace entrerait en 2nde générale avec de nombreux encouragements de ses professeurs. Ce qui lui valut donc des vacances bien méritées en-dehors de l'île. Ses grands-parents l'avait appelé deux semaines auparavant, lui proposant de passer deux semaines chez eux. Ce qu'elle avait accepté sans hésiter, voulant passer un peu plus de temps avec sa famille paternelle et changer un peu d'air suite aux événements des semaines précédentes. Elle comme Steve en avaient grandement besoin.

Ce dernier était resté trois jours dans le coma suite à sa tentative de suicide et sorti depuis seulement une semaine de l'hôpital. Jugé faible psychologiquement et physiquement parlant, les médecins avaient préféré le garder durant un mois. Lui permettant ainsi de se reposer et d'encaisser pleinement le choc de ses adieux avec Danny. Son Danno ! L'amour de sa vie qui était bel et bien parti cette fois. Il avait encore du mal à y croire aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il croyait aux esprits auparavant mais ses « retrouvailles » avec le blond avait remis toutes ses convictions en question.

Après le départ de Melinda le premier jour, il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit : se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil en se demandant qui ou quoi croire ? Avoir cet espoir fou de revoir au moins une fois l'homme de sa vie et enfin être capable de s'excuser auprès de lui… une nuit d'insomnies l'avait convaincu que la meilleure solution était de se suicider. Et il l'avait fait ! Non pas à grandes doses, pour lui laisser une chance- même infime- de revenir à la vie au cas où c'était véritablement un mensonge.

Mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir, l'embrasser, profiter de lui autant que possible. Il avait même songé à le rejoindre définitivement, n'ayant pas le courage et la force de continuer seul en sachant qu'il était si près de lui.

Mais une fois réunis, Danny avait- comme souvent- trouvé les meilleurs arguments pour le convaincre de rester en vie. L'argument numéro un : veiller sur sa fille et prendre soin d'elle comme il avait su le faire- malgré toute sa douleur- ses deux dernières années. Quand il s'agissait de Grace, il était impossible d'aller contre l'avis du blond. Ils étaient ses deux grands amours et voir un des deux le rejoindre de sa faute était hors de question.

Les deux avaient besoin de l'un l'autre pour se soutenir, se réconforter, cela continuait aujourd'hui. Malgré son « absence » d'un mois, Steve continuait à veiller sur sa belle-fille comme lui avait demandé son mari. Pendant qu'elle était chez sa mère, ils s'appelaient tous les jours et discutaient parfois longuement quand la jeune fille ne pouvait venir le voir. Ou suite à une séance chez le psychologue parfois éprouvante moralement. Leur promesse était tenue.

Cette semaine, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il allait la passer sans voir Grace. Bloqué par des examens médicaux et un rendez-vous obligatoire chez le psychologue, il ne pouvait donc partir qu'une semaine dans le New-Jersey. Mais dieu qu'il attendait ces vacances avec impatience. Il savait que ça allait être bizarre de se retrouver chez eux sans le blond mais voilà. Il ne pouvait refuser cette invitation, surtout que Grace y allait aussi. De plus, il était encore en arrêt de travail, les cousins s'occupant de la gestion de l'unité. Heureusement le gouverneur avait placé dans leur unité une équipière expérimentée venant du HPD, Elena Delgado. Anciennement au FBI dans la section portés disparus, elle avait rejoint l'île suite à une rupture très douloureuse. Son caractère fort lui valait de nombreuses disputes avec les cousins mais sur le terrain comme pour les interrogatoires, elle était efficace.

Aucune enquête n'avait sollicité son aide. De toute façon, le gouverneur refusait qu'il reprenne le travail sans l'accord des médecins. Il aurait pourtant eu besoin d'activité, de retrouver ses équipiers et les aider. Mais il devait s'y faire, même si ça le rendait dingue à force.

Une fois Grace amenée à l'aéroport à l'heure convenue, les conseils d'usage et les au revoir, Steve rentra calmement chez lui ne roulant pas à grande vitesse comme il le faisait habituellement. La radio marchait mais il ne l'écoutait pas : ses pensées revinrent aux six semaines passées et de nouveau, se tournèrent vers Danny. Même s'il savait que son blond avait raison et qu'il avait passé la lumière l'esprit apaisé, cela restait douloureux.

Ils avaient passé à peine une demi-heure « ensembles », c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il aurait voulu le retenir, le garder dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher. Si seulement une deuxième chance pouvait exister… ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais ça n'avait eu lieu alors pourquoi le ferait-on pour eux ? Ca le rendait encore plus triste ! Il ne le montrait à personne, sauf à sa psy. Mais les cousins, tout comme Grace, n'étaient pas dupes. Il faudra encore du temps au brun pour se remettre totalement.

Il décida pourtant de profiter de cette semaine sans Grace pour se bouger un peu. Rentré chez lui, il mangea rapidement une pizza devant les infos du soir avant de profiter de l'air doux pour se rendre sur la plage. Allongé sur le sable, il resta un long moment à contempler les étoiles. S'amusant à faire un vœu au passage d'une étoile filante. Ne croyant pas du tout à ce genre de choses, ce moment de détente lui fit oublier ses croyances pour une fois. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ca ne changerait rien alors il le fit. Quand le froid se fit vraiment ressentir, il rentra chez lui. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ne se réveillant pas une seule fois et sans aucune aide médicale. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps et au réveil, il se sentait bien !

Un café rapidement avalé et il entama sa séance de sport qu'il affectionnait tant auparavant.

Il prit son temps, les médecins lui ayant conseillé de s'y remettre doucement. Appréciant le paysage qui l'entourait, le contact de l'eau contre sa peau. Ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Le manque s'était fait ressentir. S'il était contraint de se tenir loin du terrain, l'activité physique compensait ce manque. Ça lui vidait l'esprit, lui permettant de penser à autre chose. De se remettre les idées en place. Quoi de mieux ?

Quand il rentra à la villa, il était déjà huit heures et demi. Il consulta son portable : un message de Melinda. La jeune femme- repartie il y a un mois- prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Malgré leur première rencontre « musclée », les deux avaient appris à s'apprécier durant les deux semaines où elle resta sur l'île- rejointe par son mari pour leur lune de miel qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Un couple très uni et fou amoureux, Jim ne la jugeant pas pour son don. Semblant la soutenir dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Steve en était admiratif.

Même si Danny et Steve s'étaient mariés, leurs caractères très opposés n'avaient pas facilité les choses dans leur couple. Ils s'aimaient comme des fous mais travailler ensembles n'avait pas beaucoup aidé, les risques qu'ils encouraient tous les jours leur avaient provoqué bon nombre de sueurs froides. Mais aussi rapprochés, apporté des joies et fait se rencontrer/apprécier/aimer. En fin de compte, c'était plus qu'une bonne chose ! Il n'en regrettait pas une minute. Même si aujourd'hui, cela apportait son lot de douleurs.

_« Non Steve, arrête de penser négatif ! Ca n'apporte rien de bon ! » _Se sermonna t-il.

Il répondit à la jeune femme et prit une douche rapide en fredonnant une chanson de Michaël Jackson.

La semaine passa ensuite trop doucement à son goût. Il rendit deux fois visite à ses équipiers, se renseignant sur les différentes affaires en cours et faisant connaissance avec la nouvelle, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas trop. Tout comme les autres, il trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment un fort caractère. Par contre, sa fille Sophie était vraiment adorable. Elle s'entendait en plus très bien avec Grace, qui était au même collège qu'elle. Elle était déjà venue une fois à la villa en compagnie de sa belle-fille. Entre surf, fajitas et film, ils avaient passé une excellente soirée vendredi dernier.

Il allait aussi chez Kamekona le midi pour tuer le temps, pour ne pas rester seul chez lui toute la journée. L'homme fort lui remontait toujours le moral, autant par ses blagues douteuses que sa nourriture tout autant. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit là lui aussi.

Il passa ses examens médicaux le mercredi. Même s'il ne les jugeait pas vraiment nécessaires, il devait en passer par là pour voir si tout allait bien chez lui. Des précautions certainement de trop mais qui lui laissait le choix ? Personne. Ses résultats arriveront la semaine prochaine et normalement- si tout va bien- il pourrait reprendre le travail dans deux semaines. Il avait vraiment, vraiment hâte. Car son suivi psychologique se passait bien : parler à une inconnue avait des effets bénéfiques. Les deux premières séances, il n'avait rien dit. A la troisième, quelques mots étaient sortis. Il avait craqué à la quatrième, confiant enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Parlant même de sa rencontre paranormale avec Danny.

Peut-être faisaient-ils seulement leur travail mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou de se confier. En sortant du bureau de la spécialiste, il s'était senti plus léger. Comme si la progression vers son bien-être s'était mise en route. Il espérait être un assez bon client afin qu'elle lui laisse enfin le précieux sésame pour son retour à la « civilisation ». D'après elle, c'était en bonne voie en tout cas. Ainsi se passa une partie du vendredi matin.

Le soir, il choisit d'inviter toute la troupe- y compris Elena et Sophie- pour une soirée barbecue sur la plage. Une bonne occasion de se voir en-dehors du travail et d'apprendre à apprécier la nouvelle. Il souhaitait faire des efforts. Après tout elle venait du continent, son petit-ami avec qui elle travaillait l'avait quitté pour un de leurs collègues. Tout comme Danny à son arrivée sur l'île, elle avait sûrement le mal du pays donc autant lui offrir une chance de s'intégrer et de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité dans la décontraction.

La soirée se passa vraiment bien. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. La guitare de Steve accompagnait la réunion autour d'un feu à même le sol, à manger brochettes de crevette- fournies gracieusement par Kame- et de quelques bières.

Tout en jouant, il observait ceux qui l'entouraient : Charlie discutant avec Elena, la main discrètement enlacée à celle de Chin. Sophie dans les bras de sa mère, dont les yeux se fermaient doucement. Kono entre les jambes d'Adam tout comme Sabrina avec Max. Le dernier couple discutait joyeusement avec Kamekona. Il ne manquait que deux personnes pour que le tableau soit parfait. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes afin de ne pas montrer ses yeux tristes à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur qui régnait ici.

Il devait avancer et passer à autre chose. Et cela commençait ce soir, par cette fin de journée au bord du feu.

Vers une heure du matin, chacun rentra chez lui afin de laisser Steve se reposer avant son long voyage vers le New-Jersey de demain. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que la soirée se termine mais chacun était fatigué de sa semaine. Ils avaient besoin de leur repos aussi.

Il termina de débarrasser les déchets laissés par le repas, rangea sa guitare dans son étui et éteignit le feu. Une fois fait, il vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien dans sa valise et partit se coucher de bonne humeur.

Il arriva en milieu d'après-midi (heure locale) sur le continent, pressé de retrouver ses proches et surtout Grace. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup eu au téléphone cette semaine, un SMS tous les soirs lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Elle avait du vraiment passé une excellente semaine avec ses grands-parents et il en était très heureux. C'était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin : s'éloigner de son quotidien, revoir sa famille et se rappeler des souvenirs heureux avec eux. Ce que ne lui offrait pas Hawaii en tout cas.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle l'accueillit dans le hall d'arrivée, lui offrant un bon câlin de bienvenue, avant de laisser ses grands-parents le saluer à leur tour. Une fois la valise trouvée, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour rejoindre leur voiture.

Après quelques mots échangés avec ses beaux-parents, Grace lui raconta à son tour toute sa semaine : retrouvailles avec ses cousins-cousines, des amis du collège, les soirées animées avec ses grands-parents. Ces derniers les écoutaient avec un petit sourire mystérieux, intriguant beaucoup le brun. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il décida de leur en reparler une fois arrivé, quand Grace ne sera pas là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Ils mirent leur voiture au garage et en sortirent, prenant les sacs au passage. Grace ouvrit le passage à son beau-père, Mr et Mme Williams fermant la marche.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, le brun se figea sur place. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Non ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas…

_« Bonsoir Steve ! »_

_« Da… Danny ? »_

_Tbc…_

_*pars à Honolulu rejoindre Bayas et Yayi*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à toutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que vous me poseriez cette question ^^ j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parties, comme certaines me reprochent de faire parfois des longs chapitres et celui-ci va être long ^^ après cela il en restera deux -) Bonne lecture !_

_« Da-Danny. Non ce n'est… non ça se peut pas… non je… »_

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Le choc de ce qu'il voyait le déstabilisait totalement. Danny était bel et bien là, au milieu du salon de ses parents le regardant d'un air soudainement inquiet. Le brun se sentait partir en arrière, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

La fatigue accumulée devait avoir de drôles d'effets sur lui, il hallucinait… ou était en plein rêve… ou… non c'était quoi ce délire ?

Six semaines auparavant, il avait tenté de se suicider afin de le voir. De lui dire « Je t'aime » et lui demander pardon une dernière fois et profiter de quelques instants privilégiés loin de l'agitation quotidienne. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui se tenait-il debout devant lui ? Pourquoi Mr et Mme Williams ne semblaient pas choqués ni surpris, tout comme Grace ?

Ils étaient tous morts, dans un autre monde. Son avion s'était crashé en pleine mer et les autres… c'était une illusion. Juste une illusion !

Plusieurs fois il se pinça les bras. Se donnant des claques pour se sortir de ce rêve. D'autres mains vinrent les retenir afin de l'empêcher de se blesser, laissant celles-ci sur ses joues afin de savourer ce vrai premier contact réel.

_« Non Steve, non tu ne rêves pas ! Je suis bien là mon amour ! C'est… »_

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Danny le regardait avec cette tendresse et cet amour qu'il y voyait chaque fois qu'ils s'observaient ainsi. Ces mêmes sentiments qu'ils savaient retranscrits dans les siens. Lui aussi sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Deux ans de douleur, de culpabilité, de ce manque terrible d'un amour unique à tout point de vue. Deux ans où il n'était plus lui-même, perdant le goût de la vie et pensant plusieurs fois à rejoindre son homme où il était.

Ces deux ans, à ce moment, il voulait les oublier. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose- ou plutôt ne fixait qu'une chose- : ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. Caressant son visage avec une douceur inégalable. Un miracle, un véritable miracle, aucun autre mot ne lui venait. C'était… il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il regarda tour à tour sa belle-fille, dont les yeux étaient trempés. Puis ses beaux-parents, exactement dans le même état. Etait-ce… était-ce vraiment réel ? N'était-ce pas un de ses ennemis qui lui jouait un mauvais tour ? Durant quelques secondes, il hésita à sortir l'arme qui était toujours dans sa valise, certain de ce dernier fait. Mais voyant les sourires encourageants et rassurants de ceux qui l'entouraient, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Surtout s'il n'était pas en plein rêve. Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa belle-famille.

N'ayant toujours pas dit un mot depuis la « découverte », Grace le fit à sa place. Sentant bien que son « Daddy-Steve » ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_« Non Daddy, tu ne rêves pas je te rassure ! C'est une histoire bien compliquée mais… »_

_« Ils ont raison Steve. Vous ne rêvez pas. Aussi incroyable que cela paraît, notre fils est bien devant vous à cet instant… en vie ! »_

Steve ne dit rien, toujours dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il aimait tant, qui lui avait manqué comme jamais. Sentir sa peau douce sous ses doigts, ses cheveux couverts de gel- beurk, y en avait trop aujourd'hui-, observant qu'il avait un look totalement décontracté pour une fois : pas de cravate, une chemise à manches courtes et un jean foncé. Toujours aussi beau ! Comme dans ses souvenirs ! Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui que l'homme de sa vie qu'il tenait contre lui. Ne pensant plus aux deux années précédentes.

De nouveau, la voix de Mme Williams se fit entendre dans la pièce les faisant sortir de leur petite bulle.

_« Bon on va vous laisser. Je crois… je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et… enfin bref. On y va ! »_

Après que Danny leur ait dit merci, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement, signe qu'ils étaient seuls à présent. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant, pour parler à cœur ouvert et surtout expliquer le pourquoi du comment au brun. Ce dernier qui semblait toujours perdu dans sa contemplation, incapable de croire à une telle chose.

Le blond ôta les mains de ses joues pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les explications seraient meilleures ainsi, espérant que Steve voudrait bien les entendre. Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait, il vit que le brun n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni dit un seul mot. Il fit alors demi-tour, s'inquiétant de plus en plus de la réaction de Steve. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. A ce mutisme, cette immobilisation.

Il s'attendait plus à un échange digne d'une de leurs premières rencontres, quand son bras s'était retrouvé tordu derrière son dos. Ou comme la toute première : être menacé par un flingue. Ça ne pouvait que faciliter les explications. Si aucun soupçon d'agressivité n'était montré, c'était surtout du au choc plus qu'à l'incrédulité.

Au bout de quelques secondes encore, il choisit de le faire réagir en prenant sa main gauche, dessinant des petits cercles sur le dos.

_« Steve ? »_

Aucune réponse, seule une observation intense en continu.

_« Steve, tu m'inquiètes là, je sais que t'as du mal à t'exprimer des fois mais là tu fais peur ! Réponds-moi ! Fais quelque chose, frappe-moi, réagis, crie ! »_

_« Je… c'est… waouh j'ai… j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à réaliser. »_

_« Je sais, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. »_

_« Alors tu as… t'es vraiment en vie ? Je… ce n'est pas un rêve ou une illusion ? Je ne vais pas me réveiller dans quelques minutes et tu ne seras plus là ? »_

Sans attendre une réponse- la connaissant déjà- il se rapprocha de lui l'enserrant de ses bras. Posant à son tour ses mains sur le visage du blond, cherchant une dernière affirmation. Il lui restait une dernière chose à faire pour être sûr et certain : il rapprocha leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord tendre, juste un contact entre leurs bouches. Constatant que rien n'avait changé- leurs bouches se rencontrant à la perfection, la même saveur délicieuse, un goût reconnaissable entre mille- il fut enfin convaincu à 100% et choisit alors d'intensifier leur échange. Entrouvrant les lèvres du blond du bout de sa langue, partant à la recherche de sa jumelle qu'il trouva rapidement. C'était si bon, si tendre, si sensuel… ses barrières tombèrent et des larmes firent leur apparition. Son blond adoré était réellement là, dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas le résultat de sa tentative de suicide cette fois. Non c'était vraiment réel, rien de plus réel. Et il allait en savourer chaque seconde maintenant, ayant appris que malheureusement la vie pouvait être des plus cruelles.

Il l'embrassa, encore et encore et encore, ne s'en lassant pas une seconde. Lâchant ses lèvres quelques secondes pour coller leurs fronts ensembles, imprégnant dans son esprit ces premiers instants de réunion. Se fichant éperdument à cet instant du pourquoi, du comment et depuis quand. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance, il voulait juste… apprécier. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux maintenant enfin… il l'espérait. A moins que leur bonheur ait une « date de péremption ». Une seconde chance comme celle-ci, c'était unique. Incroyable. Dingue. Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour la qualifier. Une bonne étoile veillait sur eux, il semblerait.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers comme si c'étaient les derniers. Comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais assez. Ils ne pouvaient se lasser de l'un l'autre. La passion augmenta au fur et à mesure, ce qui donna au brun des idées pas très catholiques et qu'il voulut mettre en pratique immédiatement. Il fit délicatement glisser les mains le long de son dos, atteignant les fesses du blond les empoignant sensuellement, se collant encore plus à lui afin de lui montrer à quel point il souhaitait plus à cet instant.

Mais le blond en décida autrement, voulant mettre les choses au point entre eux. Ne voulant pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles en évoquant ces dernières semaines.

Détachant leurs lèvres, il se recula légèrement en écartant les bras qui l'enserrait.

_« Attends, attends babe ! Avant d'aller plus loin, je… »_

_« Je m'en fiche Danno. Je me fiche de tout. Tu es là, je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »_

_« Oui mais… je veux vraiment que tu saches toute la vérité. »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas… »_

_« Non mon amour. Je… je veux que tu saches ce qui s'est passé avant qu'on aille plus loin. Comme ça après on pourra en profiter à 100%. J'espère… j'espère juste que tu m'en voudras pas pour ce que je vais te dire mon amour. »_

_« P… pourquoi je t'en voudrais dis-moi ? Il n'y a pas de raison ! »_

_« Parce que… ça va faire six semaines que je suis revenu. »_

_« … »_

Surpris et un peu blessé, le brun le fixa d'un air interloqué. Il se recula un peu de lui, indiquant ainsi son mécontentement. Le blond, nullement offensé- plutôt compréhensif- reprit sa main pour l'amener vers le canapé. Il avait fait le bon choix en arrêtant leur étreinte. C'aurait tout gâché sinon. Il fallait qu'il lui explique TOUT, absolument tout sans attendre.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews. Voici donc les explications de Danny, en espérant que cela soit crédible, enfin dans le sens de cette histoire. J'insiste dessus, c'est un UA surnaturel. Et je me suis trompée : ce n'est pas six mais sept semaines depuis le retour de Danny._

_Ps : si cela vous intéresse voici la fic qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fin « The Ghost of you » par sunshineoptimismandangels. Problèmes : en anglais et sur ^^_

Les deux hommes vinrent s'installer sur le canapé, Steve laissant un léger écart entre eux. Il avait encore du mal à passer sur le fait que Danny avait attendu sept semaines pour se manifester à lui. Et s'il n'était pas venu, que se serait-il passé ? Serait-il revenu sur Hawaii lui faire la surprise ? Aurait-il attendu encore longtemps ? Non peut-être pas quand même. Grace et lui seraient revenus ensembles. Il aurait eu exactement le même effet mais avec ce qui s'était passé sur la plage avec Melinda et Catherine… ça aurait été totalement différent.

Bien sûr, il était totalement fou de joie de retrouver Danny, cette seconde chance totalement inespérée qu'il avait réclamé plusieurs fois ces deux dernières années. Ce vœu qu'il avait fait au passage de l'étoile filante hier soir… Les dieux devaient les avoir en bonne grâce pour leur accorder ceci. Mais une blessure s'était ouverte en sachant qu'il avait attendu si longtemps.

Une main se posant sur son genou le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers son petit blond qui affichait un air inquiet. Un maigre sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres mais il lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait. Le cadet poussa un long soupir avant de se lancer dans les explications. Ça allait être dur, vraiment dur même s'il avait toute l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le brun lui lançait un tel regard inquisiteur qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'expliquer sans trembler ou bégayer.

Malgré sa légère colère, Steve prit sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts effectuant une légère pression sur ces derniers afin de l'encourager à parler.

_« Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer. »_

_« Tu pourrais peut-être déjà me dire pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps pour te montrer ? »_

_« Oui en effet. »_

Un silence à nouveau puis…

_« C'est… au moment où je traversais la lumière, j'ai fait demi-tour sans que Catherine ou Melinda me voient. J'avais… je voulais vraiment te voir une dernière fois avant de partir définitivement. Quand je t'ai vu allongé là dans cette salle d'examens… »_

Il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue du brun.

_« J'ai… j'ai failli rester. Je n'avais plus envie de te quitter, même en sachant que tu serais en sécurité maintenant et que tu tiendrais ta promesse. Je me disais : pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne peut-on avoir une seconde vie ? Une seconde chance pour réparer nos erreurs du passé ? En deux ans, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré qu'au moment de te laisser. Je pensais… je pensais pouvoir enfin partir en paix, l'esprit tranquille et serein mais… comment dire, j'ai… je t'aime tellement Steve que… que je crois que rien ne pouvait… je ne sais pas c'est tellement… »_

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ayant du mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti, des difficultés à affronter le regard intense posé sur lui. Il devait le faire pourtant.

_« La lumière persistait pourtant et j'ai compris… j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix, même si c'était dur pour moi à cet instant. J'entendais des voix qui m'appelaient, qui me disaient de venir vers elles alors je suis entré dans cette lumière. Je me suis retrouvé devant une porte fermée donc forcément… je l'ai ouverte._

_« Et… enfin y avait quoi derrière cette porte ? »_

_« Le centre ville d'Oahu mais… vide, totalement vide. Comme si aucun humain ne vivait là. Une ville… fantôme. C'est la première fois que je vivais ça. Je me suis promené un long moment, crié bon nombre de fois pour voir si j'étais vraiment seul. Et je l'étais réellement. Personne ne me répondait. Les vitrines de magasin étaient remplies de mannequins, d'étagères remplies mais pourtant… il n'y avait pas un chien. Et à chaque fois que j'ouvrais une porte, je me retrouvais dans une pièce blanche. Impossible d'aller quelque part ! Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Puis…je ne sais pas combien d'heures ou jours après une autre route se présenta à moi. Comme si elle s'était ouverte devant moi par magie. Je l'ai parcouru longtemps et longtemps. Elle ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. J'avais l'impression de… de faire du surplace. Une route sans fin. Comme si… comme si mon éternité se destinait à ça. J'avais l'impression qu'on me punissait de t'avoir laissé seul. Je… je me suis mis vraiment à regretter mon départ et je pensais à une chose : retourner auprès de toi mais quand je me retournais… c'est comme si un tableau géant se dressait devant moi. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour. On m'empêchait de retourner te voir. Alors j'ai fini par me poser sur le bord du chemin et j'ai attendu… »_

_« T'as attendu quoi ? »_

_« Un signe, un mot, un geste… n'importe quoi ! J'en avais marre de rester là à marcher sans but précis. J'ai donc laissé tomber. »_

_« Alors… enfin comment… »_

_« Comment je suis revenu ? »_

Il eut un petit rire nerveux, comme si la situation était ridicule. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus sérieux que ce qu'il allait dire. Il aura fallu attendre deux ans pour que cela arrive. Une envie que son homme avance et que ce dernier fasse une tentative de suicide pour que le miracle ait lieu. Qu'avaient-ils fait de si bon pour mériter cela ? Il ne savait pas mais aujourd'hui, il en remerciait dieu chaque jour.

_« Le jour où tu t'es réveillé, une voiture est apparue sur la route quelques mètres plus loin. Surpris, je m'en suis approché et c'est… c'est là que je l'ai vu. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Catherine. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Le brun leva un regard surpris vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas tout à cet instant. Enfin s'il avait appris la mort de la jeune femme dans un second accident de voiture le jour de son réveil. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait un lien avec son Danny. Pourquoi y en aurait-il eu un d'ailleurs ? Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un simple hasard. Hasard triste et cruel mais ça l'était. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, il lui avait pardonné. Il l'avait déjà pardonné quand il avait dit au revoir à Danny mais toutes ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers le blond qui partait. Il ne voulait simplement pas le dire à voix haute, pas devant son amant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il regrettait juste de ne pas lui avoir dit à ce moment-là.

_« Catherine a… elle avait compris que tu lui pardonnais ne t'inquiètes pas ! » _Dit le blond comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_« Son premier accident… elle avait une tumeur au cerveau incurable. Ce jour-là, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il lui restait peu de temps et que sa tumeur était inopérable car trop étendue. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait très peu de chances de survivre, ce n'était pas une blague. Les médecins pensaient vraiment qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. En fait… elle était prête à franchir la lumière. »_

Le brun le regardait toujours aussi incrédule. Serait-ce grâce à elle s'ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui ? A nouveau comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Danny éluda sa question muette tout en prenant ses deux mains entre les siennes. Les caressant avec tendresse.

_« Mais comme pour moi, elle sentait que quelque chose la retenait. Elle voulait… elle voulait réclamer ton pardon avant de partir, qu'elle ne serait pas prête à vivre pour l'éternité avec ce fardeau. Alors elle a demandé l'impossible au Seigneur. Elle lui a demandé… d'échanger sa place avec la mienne. De sacrifier sa vie pour que je te retrouve. Le peu de temps qu'elle nous avait observés dans l'au-delà, elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Elle savait que je te surveillais. Que je t'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais te laisser._

_Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une réponse positive mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait énormément insisté… sortant tous les arguments possibles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour mériter une telle faveur mais… mais grâce à Catherine, je suis là ! Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse ! »_

En effet, c'était incroyable. Catherine devait vraiment aimer Steve pour accepter de sacrifier sa vie en échange d'un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

_« Enfin je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais… enfin au bout de deux mois elle est sortie de l'hôpital suite à son accident puis… un peu comme une coïncidence, comme si elle savait que j'allais voir Melinda pour m'aider, elle avait trouvé assez de courage pour déménager sur l'île et y vivre ses derniers jours… et enfin te demander ton pardon. Il lui en a fallu du courage, crois-moi ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait profiter encore un peu de la vie avant de partir. On lui avait offert six mois de « sursis », pas un de plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle a mis autant de temps à venir. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas si innocent que ça en fin de compte ! _

_Quand j'ai parlé avec elles au café, elle n'a rien dit devant moi à propos de tout cela. Elle m'a confié qu'elle voulait mon pardon et le tien pas juste par pitié. Juste… par sincérité. Elle m'a dit que c'était le bon moyen pour qu'elle franchisse la lumière en paix. Sachant qu'à mon tour je pourrai la retraverser sans… sans rien à me reprocher ! Je… je suis désolé, je dois t'embrouiller l'esprit avec tout ça non ? »_

_« Euh je… je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout mais… enfin tu me dis qu'elle se savait malade et que c'est… que c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté d'échanger sa place avec toi ? »_

_« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas. Elle t'aimait suffisamment pour ça mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais te reconquérir. De toute façon, le temps lui était compté. Elle considérait cela comme une punition pour m'avoir ôté la vie. Elle l'avait accepté mais à une seule condition. »_

_« Wa… waouh ! »_

_« Je te confirme ! »_

Steve secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser pour aujourd'hui. D'abord la réapparition « magique » de Danny puis savoir depuis combien de temps il est revenu… d'ailleurs il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Quel était ce bordel ?

_« Mais… enfin son accident est arrivé le jour où je me suis réveillé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »_

_« Pour que je prenne sa place de l'autre côté, il fallait… il fallait que je revive mon accident. Elle m'a laissé partir en m'indiquant la voiture, me disant qu'il fallait que je monte à l'intérieur sans discuter après m'avoir expliqué en partie ce qu'il se passait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qui se passait. Je… c'était totalement dingue, je… enfin voilà grâce à Catherine je revis aujourd'hui. Je te retrouve enfin aujourd'hui. Je respire, je parle, je bouge, je rêve, je… enfin tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire avec toi pendant deux ans ! Revenir au monde ainsi je… »_

_« Ouais mais… enfin tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu attendu sept semaines pour revenir ? Je veux… je veux juste savoir mon amour s'il te plaît ! Si tu veux tout savoir, ça me contrarie vraiment ! »_

_« Je sais je… j'y arrive ! Enfin j'ai… j'ai fait comme elle me l'avait dit et je suis monté. Ça… ça a fait tout bizarre, comme si la voiture était aspirée d'un seul coup à toute vitesse. Je ne contrôlais absolument rien, comme si une force supérieure agissait sur les commandes. J'ai… enfin j'ai perdu connaissance. Le trou noir total, comme il ya deux ans sauf que… sauf que cette fois je n'étais pas à la morgue mais à l'hôpital. »_

Il rit en se remémorant son réveil. Ses yeux s'accoutumant lentement à la lumière passant à travers la fenêtre. La sensation d'un tuyau dans sa bouche. Une piqûre dans la main. Ses jambes engourdies par les fourmis. Tout ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant à nouveau.

_« Oh j'y suis resté quoi, quatre semaines. Le temps de m'accoutumer de nouveau à tout. J'ai du réapprendre tout : à marcher, me mettre debout. La première chose que j'ai demandé c'est un hamburger avec des frites et une pizza à l'ananas. J'étais… j'étais tellement heureux de revenir ici. Les infirmières me prenaient pour un fou, je te jure ! »_

_« Mais… enfin elles t'ont pas demandé qui tu étais ? »_

_« Je t'avoue qu'au début je ne voulais pas passer pour un fou donc je suis enregistré sous mon second prénom : George Williams. Surtout que quand ils m'ont retrouvé dans ma voiture renversée, je n'avais aucun papier sur moi donc ça passait à l'aise. J'ai appris aussi que j'étais dans un hôpital de New-York… celui-là même où je suis né. Vraiment ce qu'on appelle une renaissance non ? »_

Ils en rirent tous les deux. La colère de Steve diminuait au fur et à mesure. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant, enfin même s'il restait quelques points à résoudre.

_« Mais… enfin pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi… »_

_« J'ai mis une semaine à me réveiller. » _L'interrompit-il. _« Une semaine d'inconscience totale. Ma sœur Helen- qui travaille là-bas - était en vacances donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais là. Je ne te raconte même pas sa réaction, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque, je te jure ! »_

Il se souviendrait toujours de sa tête. La première personne qu'il connaissait vraiment et qui le revoyait vivant. Elle avait du se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber tellement elle était effarée par cette vision.

_« Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour la convaincre que c'était bien moi et que je n'étais pas un arnaqueur ou un clone… un peu comme toi, quoi ! » _Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, serrant tendrement sa main avant de poser un baiser dessus.

_« Enfin après elle a fondu en larmes dans mes bras, répétant à tout va à quel point elle était heureuse de ce miracle. C'était tellement dingue pour elle mais… enfin ça me faisait tellement bien de la revoir. Puis naturellement elle a prévenu mes parents puis mes sœurs puis… »_

_« Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? » _Il l'interrompit de nouveau, sur un ton impatient.

_« Je leur ai demandé de ne pas te prévenir. J'ai su que tu étais à l'hôpital pour un mois, me doutant vraiment que ça allait te rendre fou. Mais je ne pouvais aller contre l'avis des médecins. Moi non plus ça ne me plaisait pas d'être enfermé mais j'avais besoin de me rétablir et me soigner. J'avais deux vertèbres cassées et le cou déplacé. Je n'avais aucun choix et… enfin je préférais te voir en personne que de t'annoncer ça au téléphone. Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru sinon. »_

_« En effet, je pense que je ne serais jamais venu ! Heureusement que tes parents ont insisté vraiment. »_

Le brun se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Observant le dehors, il encaissa tout ce que venait de lui dire son mari. Dur à encaisser, à assimiler… mais à cet instant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne pouvait regretter son choix d'avoir pris ces vacances. Non seulement il en profiterait au maximum mais en plus… il retrouvait l'homme de sa vie. L'incroyable était arrivé ! La joie se lisait sur ses traits, mêlé à une légère tristesse en apprenant la raison de ce miracle. Une femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour l'échanger contre un autre… en effet, elle devait vraiment l'aimer. Il eut une pensée émue pour elle, lui adressant un million de mercis par l'esprit. A ce moment, il ressentit comme des lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Comme un souffle léger, un murmure lui disant _« De rien Steve ! »_

Avant, il n'y aurait pas fait attention mais aujourd'hui… il connaissait la vérité.

De nouveau, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de joie de bonheur et de gratitude envers cette femme qu'il avait tant détesté… et qui lui avait offert un nouveau bonheur aujourd'hui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Le blond semblant hésiter sur la démarche à venir. Il lui simplifia la tâche en se retournant vers lui et prenant possession de sa bouche avec ferveur. Il avait ses réponses à présent, maintenant place à la redécouverte. Plus rien n'importait à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait était dans ses bras.

Le blond lui demanda à nouveau :

_« Tu… »_

_« Non Danny, non. Maintenant que je sais ça va mieux ! Là tout ce que je veux c'est te retrouver. Je ne peux plus t'en vouloir comme je sais tout. »_

_« Oui mais… »_

Il le coupa à nouveau en l'embrassant passionnément. Cette fois, il ne voulait plus être interrompu par quiconque ou par son blond. En douceur, il l'emmena en reculant vers le canapé ne lâchant pas une seconde les lèvres de Danny. Plus question de perdre une seconde, ils avaient deux longues années à rattraper. Deux longues années gâchées. Plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter… sauf un raclement de gorge derrière eux.

A regret il relâcha la bouche du blond et se tourna, contrarié, vers ses beaux-parents qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte- tous sourires.

_« Pardon de vous déranger les garçons mais… si vous préférez on vous a réservé une chambre pas loin. Je pense… enfin vous me comprenez. Vous avez sûrement besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Et non pas rester ici. »_

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur. En effet, ils seraient bien mieux dans un hôtel, dans une chambre rien que pour eux pour au moins ce soir. Ils n'allaient pas s'en priver, pas maintenant.

Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent la sortie en remerciant chaleureusement les parents du blond- ces derniers leur offrant le séjour pour une semaine. Non sans leur demander de venir les voir de temps à autre. Ils leur promirent de le faire et après une dernière étreinte chaleureuse avec leur fille et les parents, ils se mirent presqu'à courir vers l'hôtel désigné. Impatients de débuter cette « nouvelle vie » de la meilleure façon qu'ils connaissaient.

Tbc…

_Alors je pars me cacher ou pas ? En espérant que ce n'était pas insupportable à lire _

_Bonne soirée à vous malgré tout ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qui arrive ensuite -)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews. Eh oui les amoureux ont deux ans à rattraper, ils ne veulent donc qu'une chose : se retrouver seuls maintenant… et ils vont en profiter ^^ Et oui Catherine a fait un magnifique geste, eh oui pour une fois j'ai voulu la faire gentille -)_

_Bon maintenant place au nouveau chapitre avec- vous vous en doutez- un petit lemon comme je les aime. Bon ça fait plus d'un an que je n'en ai pas écrit un complet, le dernier je pense étant mon OS « Aye » mais je ne saurais l'affirmer. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main ^^ Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas les reviews : j'adore avoir des retombées -)_

La chambre était assez calme, les lumières éteintes. Seules des bougies offraient de la luminosité à la pièce. Une bouteille de champagne dans son seau et deux coupes vides trônaient sur la table de chevet tout comme une assiette de fruits rouges. Un magnifique slow de London Grammar passait sur la chaîne CD/MP3. L'ambiance était douce, romantique, parfaite pour ce soir. Idéale pour les deux amoureux occupant l'endroit.

Couchés sur le lit, le brun couvrant le blond de son corps, les deux hommes entamaient le premier round de la nuit. Malgré l'empressement précédant leur venue, la découverte de la chambre décorée avec soin par leurs proches avait calmé leurs ardeurs. Leur donnant envie de profiter un peu plus de l'autre romantiquement avant l'inévitable feu d'artifice.

Les baisers frénétiques et langoureux du pas de porte laissèrent place à la tendresse et la sensualité une fois le décor contemplé quand ils consentirent à détacher leurs lèvres. Appréciant à leurs justes valeurs les petites touches de romantisme apportées par leurs proches. Décorée comme il le fallait, la chambre était magnifique.

Cela apaisa les volcans qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser à l'intérieur des deux hommes. Cette vague intense de chaleur qui montait encore, encore et encore. Ils mouraient d'envie de se redécouvrir l'un l'autre mais à présent ils allaient faire ça en douceur, à leur rythme. Savourer chaque seconde de cette étreinte qui leur avait immensément manqué. Ils se séparèrent afin de déposer le peu d'affaires inutiles qu'ils avaient sur eux, découvrant ainsi la suite qui leur était offerte : une chambre immense aux couleurs chatoyantes avec un lit king-size, une grande armoire pour entreposer leurs vêtements. La salle de bains attenante était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une baignoire, une douche et deux lavabos séparés. Les toilettes se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Quand leurs baisers avaient débuté ils étaient entrés dans un grand salon, composée d'un canapé, une table et quatre chaises pour accueillir leurs repas- une corbeille de fruits et du champagne étaient fournis pour les accueillir. Sur le mur faisant face au canapé se trouvait un écran plat 42 pouces, envahissant la moitié de la surface. Le couple fut très ému à cette découverte : les parents du blond avaient du faire des folies pour eux.

Pendant que Danny découvrait la chambre, Steve s'attarda dans le salon, y découvrant un mot rédigé par les Williams : _« Ce séjour est pour te remercier d'aimer autant notre fils, frère, beau-frère et père Steve. Profitez pleinement de votre séjour, vous l'avez bien mérité. Nous prenons soin de Grace. Prenez soin de vous deux. Nous vous aimons très fort les enfants. La famille Williams. »_

En lisant ces quelques mots, le brun eut un sourire radieux en essuyant discrètement une petite larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Recevoir autant d'amour et d'affection de la part des siens… Ils formaient la famille qu'il n'avait plus la chance d'avoir, en-dehors de Mary. Oh oui, il allait faire honneur à ce cadeau, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il rejoignit alors son petit blond dans la chambre.

Occupé à effleurer le tissu soyeux des draps, Danny semblait d'un coup tout timide ne sachant plus quoi faire. Ce fut Steve qui prit l'initiative suivante : se plaçant derrière son mari, il entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés le serrant fort contre lui. En profitant pour déposer des baisers sur le cou offert à ses lèvres. Suçotant, mordillant, baisant la peau douce et tendre en faisant circuler ses mains le long du torse du blond. Des caresses aussi légères que délicieuses qui firent frissonner le plus jeune à la fois d'impatience et d'envie. Envie de beaucoup plus c'était une certitude. Il passa alors son bras à l'arrière du crâne de son homme, renforçant ainsi leur contact encore plus si c'était possible. Caressant la chevelure soyeuse, embrassant avec légèreté sa joue mal rasée.

La tête toujours plongée dans son cou, Steve commença à ôter les boutons de sa chemise un par un, prenant son temps tout en caressant la toison blonde exposée, frôlant les petits bouts de chair brune qui se dressaient sur son passage. La tête du blond lui tournait, des gémissements quittant ses lèvres. C'était si bon, si sensuel ! Il n'y avait que le brun pour lui faire perdre l'esprit ainsi. Désireux de participer plus, il se retourna dans ses bras et retrouva immédiatement le contact avec sa bouche. Puis le visage où il déposa une myriade de petits baisers, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un accès plus facile.

Une fois sa chemise ôtée, il se remit sur ses pieds afin d'ôter le t-shirt de son amant. Torses nus, ils s'observèrent avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, la bouche soudainement asséchée, les pupilles légèrement dilatées. Ce fut à ce moment que Steve remarqua les cicatrices marquant le corps de son amant. Oh, pas bien nombreuses ! Mais c'était un nouveau rappel de ce par quoi il était passé pour être dans ses bras à ce moment. Une preuve de plus que leur amour était infaillible et capable de passer toutes les épreuves, que même la mort ne pouvait séparer.

A cette constatation, il décida de reconquérir ce corps à sa manière… oh non, pas brutale et animale qui lui valait sa réputation d'homme de Néanderthal. Non, celle tendre et sensuelle qu'ils avaient utilisé si rarement mais qu'ils appréciaient tout autant. Celle qu'ils se réservaient le matin au réveil quand leur week-end était calme… ou le soir où ils décidèrent de se marier. Une nuit inoubliable pour eux deux. Voilà ce que voulaient revivre les deux hommes.

Prenant totalement par surprise son petit blond, il se pencha en avant pour joindre leurs lèvres empoigna les fesses rebondies pour l'aider à passer ses jambes autour de lui et vint l'allonger sur le lit. Le blond ne fut même pas étonné par la vitesse avec laquelle il s'y retrouva, ni que le temps de relever sa tête du matelas le corps d'Apollon se présenta devant lui entièrement nu, un air malicieux dans le regard.

Le plus jeune émit un cri de frustration en voyant son homme disparaître dans le salon. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de réagir. Pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, Danny s'apprêtait à se lever pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais, heureusement pour le brun, il revint peu de temps après. Une assiette de fruits rouges et deux coupes dans une main, la bouteille de champagne et son seau dans l'autre. Ah d'accord là ça devenait plus qu'intéressant ! Se dit Danny en se léchant les lèvres en appréciant la vue que lui offrait son brun. Son corps était toujours aussi magnifique : musclé à souhait, recouvert d'une toison brune en son centre, chaque tatouage bien visible sur sa peau mate. Ses yeux se baissèrent en-dessous de la ceinture, lui montrant à nouveau combien il était parfaitement fourni par la nature. Passant son pied le long de sa jambe de haut en bas, il fit comprendre au brun qu'il devait s'empresser de le rejoindre.

Le tout posé sur la table de nuit, Steve se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser sensuellement leurs langues se croisant et se recroisant inlassablement avec langueur, la virilité tendue du brun se frottant au jean habillant toujours son homme. Lâchant les lèvres de Danny, il n'enleva pas les siennes cependant de son corps. Traçant un chemin mouillé du bout de la langue du menton à un premier téton. Il commença par tracer des cercles autour du petit bout de chair le sentant se dresser à son contact puis le prit en bouche, le suçotant et le mordillant. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus petit, en ressentit un autre quand la langue traversa son torse afin d'atteindre le second téton. Le premier n'était pas délaissé, deux doigts le manipulant avec expertise.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pourtant, le blond se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, ne demandant qu'un geste de son amant pour le soulager.

Mais ce dernier voulait le faire languir, l'entendre le supplier, rendre le désir insoutenable. Sur un dernier coup de dents, il partit à la conquête du milieu. Sa langue glissant lentement… très lentement des pectoraux au nombril. Jouant quelques secondes avec la toison blonde l'entourant, il s'amusa avec l'appendice le mouillant avec soin comme il le ferait avec son intimité. Ce qui fit gigoter et rire le cadet sous lui. Exactement ce qu'il recherchait comme effet !

Quand il arriva un peu plus bas et vit la bosse déformant le tissu, il eut pitié du blond et défit le bouton du vêtement, dévoilant ainsi une partie du trésor caché. Il releva les yeux vers son amour dont la tête était redressée, appuyé sur ses coudes. Au-delà de ses yeux noircis par le désir, il lut sur son visage un amour infini. Il crut fondre de bonheur et ne put s'empêcher de remonter vers son visage afin de l'embrasser encore et encore. Il ne s'en lassait pas un instant. Il avait tant besoin de sentir ces lèvres sous les siennes, leurs langues s'entremêler avec volupté alors qu'il passait une main sous son boxer. Un concert de gémissements se fit entendre quand ils les enserrèrent simultanément, le blond profitant de l'absence de sous-vêtements du brun pour lui offrir ce même plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

_Aouch je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et la coupure mais c'était vraiment involontaire de ma part, je vous assure. Comme souvent, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion qui ont merdé mon enregistrement. J'étais verte de chez verte, vous pouvez imaginer __ Mais bon au moins cette version est meilleure que la première et j'en suis satisfaite. Voici la suite, toujours en tendresse et amour pour les amatrices ^^Bonne lecture ! _

_Un concert de gémissements se fit entendre quand ils les enserrèrent simultanément, le blond profitant de l'absence de sous-vêtements du brun pour lui offrir ce même plaisir._

Les deux amants retrouvaient de nombreuses sensations oubliées depuis longtemps, un simple contact qui les rendait déjà fou alors que l'acte principal n'avait pas débuté. Comme quoi être si longuement séparés apportait du positif dans leur relation ! Rajoutez à cela les multiples baisers dont ils se couvraient et l'explosion arrivait à grands pas !

Exactement ce que les deux hommes ne voulaient pas. En temps normal, ils n'auraient pas attendu un instant, l'exprimant à renforts de supplications et/ou grossièretés. Mais ce soir, ils ne suivraient pas la normalité. D'un commun accord muet ils l'avaient décidé alors ils continueraient ainsi afin de faire durer le plaisir toute la nuit.

Danny décida alors de prendre les commandes, faisant tourner son mari sur le dos afin que le blond se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il fut satisfait de ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux : assombris par le désir mais une lueur d'amour indescriptible. C'était sa phase favorite dans les préliminaires : celle où il prenait la place de dominant. Observant son amour allongé sous lui qui lui montrait ainsi toute sa confiance et sa vulnérabilité.

Des larmes firent leur apparition dans ces yeux océan. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le brun fit un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. C'était juste un trop plein d'émotions : l'amour et la joie étaient à leurs paroxysmes, ce qui amenait ces larmes sur son beau visage. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il croyait perdu à jamais au-dessus de lui l'empêchait de masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas : il était la seule personne avec Grace devant laquelle il s'autorisait à faire voler ce masque.

Danny comprit ce qu'elles signifiaient et décida alors de les effacer de la surface de sa peau. Lui montrer qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de ces pleurs et qu'il était bien là aujourd'hui, dans ses bras, en passe de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait. Tout d'abord, il revint vers son visage- le prenant entre ses mains- pour y déposer une myriade de baisers rendus salés par le contact avec les petites gouttes d'eau. La peau était toujours aussi chaude et douce. Il s'en délectait à chaque instant.

Ensuite il partit en exploration du corps du brun : partant de sa bouche, il effectua une descente vers la pomme d'Adam qu'il s'amusa à titiller de la langue. Puis continua son chemin vers sa poitrine. Retraçant chaque tatouage avec ses doigts et pinçant les bouts de chair brunes situés sous les petits dessins. Les pointes se dressèrent fièrement sous l'effet de la salive et des dents. A cet instant, le brun se sentait véritablement chéri et dorloté. Aucun de ses ex- homme, femme, pas même Catherine- ne lui avait fait ressentir tout ça. Ce qui était un des nombreux points positifs de leur mariage. Il ne les comptait même plus à force.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes afin d'observer son amant qui était parvenu à ses abdominaux. Ce dernier se délectait de ces muscles parfaitement dessinés par des heures de musculation. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé d'être aussi beau et bien constitué des pieds à la tête. Steve avait vraiment un corps d'Apollon. Il ne s'en lassait pas une seconde.

Arrivé au nombril, il gâta l'appendice de salive s'y donnant à cœur joie en entendant les rires qu'il provoquait. Un son qui lui avait manqué durant ces deux années de « surveillance ». Il resta ainsi un long moment à s'en occuper. Sentant la prise de Steve sur ses cheveux se faire de plus en plus forte.

Mais alors qu'il accédait à l'intérieur des cuisses pour offrir la caresse que son mari voulait, le blond se redressa et descendit du lit, sous l'œil stupéfait de l'autre homme. D'un sourire taquin, il le rassura sur ses intentions et entreprit d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements. Plus question de se faire attendre ! Autant se retrouver sur un pied d'égalité maintenant.

En voyant la virilité tendue et rougie, Steve haleta. Il ne se rappelait pas à quel point son amour était bien gâté par la nature également. D'un geste aguicheur, il fit signe au blond de le rejoindre au plus vite ce que ce dernier fit sans attendre. Une fois revenu sur ses cuisses, l'aîné ne perdit pas de temps pour s'occuper de l'érection de son homme.

La prenant délicatement en bouche, sa langue s'enroula autour la recouvrant de salive. S'aidant de sa main droite, il fit ensuite bouger ses lèvres sur la longueur. Humant avec délectation l'odeur qui en ressortait. Cette odeur unique si caractéristique de son babe. De son autre main, il vint caresser les bourses gonflées les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Prenant un malin plaisir à entendre Danny gémir et haleter à tout va. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour se maintenir. Le plaisir affluait en grandes vagues en lui. Steve était un maître dans ce domaine, il maîtrisait à la perfection ses frôlements de dents, le mouvement de sa langue autour du pieu de chair, les caresses apposées sur ses testicules. Il préférait presque ça à la fusion de leurs corps qui s'ensuivait la plupart du temps.

Mais ce soir, ils allaient faire la totale il le savait bien. Avant cela cependant, il voulait offrir la même déferlante au brun. Le détachant à regret de son corps, il prit son visage entre ses mains, y déposa un tendre baiser avant de se mettre dans l'autre sens- ses pieds de chaque côté du visage du brun. Ni une ni deux, le blond prit l'érection en bouche alors que Steve hésitait sur la suite. Au bout de quelques secondes entrecoupées de forts gémissements, il fit baisser le fessier rebondi à hauteur de ses lèvres puis partit à la redécouverte de l'intimité de son chéri.

Le plaisir était à son comble de chaque côté, chacun prenant son temps pour s'occuper de la meilleure façon possible de l'autre. C'était tendre, sensuel et bougrement érotique. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à donner du plaisir et en prendre.

Les caresses se faisaient plus osées, plus joueuses. La langue toujours à l'intérieur du blond, le brun effectuait des mouvements de main sur la virilité à portée de main. Cette double stimulation encouragea le cadet dans ses propres caresses, malgré l'excitation rendant ses jambes tremblantes. Un mouvement autour du sexe de Steven, un gémissement. Son entrée intime « fouillée » avec tendresse et il se sentait partir au paradis.

Malgré son désir d'amplifier celui du brun, les vagues d'excitation se multiplièrent en lui à vitesse grand V. Steve ne semblait pas prêt à arrêter. Tant pis, il se laissa totalement aller, laissant le brun faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Entrelaçant leurs doigts jusqu'au bout, ses halètements se firent plus forts, la langue de Steve augmentant en vitesse alors que sa main gardait un rythme soutenu. Le rendant littéralement fou de plaisir.

A renforts de cris partant dans les aigus étouffés entre les cuisses de son homme, il exprima son extase à tout va. Sa semence se déversa entre les doigts et sur le ventre de son mari qui ne stoppa point sa caresse linguale.

Une fois les tremblements calmés, un semblant d'esprit retrouvé, il se redressa doucement afin d'arrêter les manipulations de son amour et revint coller leurs bassins ensembles. Permettant ainsi au brun de se redresser à son tour pour reprendre leurs baisers. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec toujours autant de douceur. La tendresse n'avait pas disparue. Ils vivaient à 100% l'instant présent, rattrapant le temps si précieux qu'ils avaient perdu. Leurs mains se rencontraient sur la joue du brun.

Dans leurs yeux, la lueur d'amour était omniprésente. Jamais ils n'auraient cru s'aimer autant qu'à ce moment. Les années n'avaient eu aucun effet sur leurs sentiments, la preuve par cette incroyable résurrection… et le grand sacrifice de Catherine. Sans elle, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Steve aurait continué sa vie comme il le pouvait, aurait appris à surmonter sa peine, Danny aurait rejoint le ciel pour le reste de son éternité.

Réunis à présent, ils voulaient prouver au monde entier et aux autorités du ciel qu'ils avaient eu raison de leur offrir cette seconde chance. Plus personne ne pourrait les séparer.

Ils devraient apprendre à s'écouter, se parler, maîtriser leur jalousie afin de ne pas répéter les erreurs qui leur avait tant coûté.

Après de nouveaux bécots, ils consentirent à se détacher afin de s'allonger sur le lit Steve au-dessus de son blondinet. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent immédiatement, cette fois plus passionnément annonçant clairement la suite des événements.

Même s'il l'avait préparé avec de la salive, le brun savait que ce n'était pas suffisant après autant de temps. Il se leva afin de trouver de quoi le lubrifier. Le blond lui dit de fouiller dans sa veste où se trouvait un tube de gel. Il se rendit alors dans le salon à la recherche du trésor tandis que Danny en profitait pour allumer la chaîne, les bougies. _« Wastin my young years » _remplit la chambre, la belle voix rocailleuse de la chanteuse provoquant des frissons au blond. Vraiment une chanson magnifique ! Il aimait faire l'amour en musique, cet « événement » ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Il se rallongea totalement sur les draps, se détendant en attendant son amant.

Justement ce dernier revenait dans la pièce le tube à la main. Son amant étendu sur le lit, la touche de romantisme offert par la musique le rendirent impatient de rejoindre son homme.

S'asseyant au bord du matelas, il reprit les caresses le long de la cuisse de son amour, qui ne le lâchait plus du regard. Il ne se lassait plus de ce regard intense.

Venant s'allonger à côté de lui, il enduisit ses doigts de gel et continua ses caresses, passant en douceur entre les cuisses de son amant. Ce dernier replia ses jambes afin de lui faciliter l'accès, se tendant légèrement au contact du premier doigt. Il ressentit une petite douleur quand la première phalange s'insinua en lui. Pour l'aider à se détendre, le brun l'embrassa langoureusement. La douleur fut rapidement oubliée grâce à cela et le premier doigt passa assez facilement. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, un second doigt vint rejoindre son jumeau écartant les chairs, ouvrant le passage nécessaire à sa virilité. Les nombreux gémissements s'impactant sur ses lèvres manqua de provoquer son orgasme juste avant le feu d'artifice.

« Négligé » juste avant, il savait que cette première étreinte serait rapide malgré son sang-froid légendaire. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici.

Par « vengeance », il vint frôler plusieurs fois la petite glande enfouie dans son amant. Lui provoquant un effet immédiat, son dos se courbant par le plaisir ressenti sa bouche formant un O parfait. Ce qui fit sourire en grand l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter un troisième mais le blond le stoppa, se sentant plus que jamais prêt. Ne le faisant pas attendre, il recouvrit son érection de gel et vint se positionner entre ses jambes pliées. Ses bras posés de chaque côté de son visage.

Sans se quitter des yeux avec une grande précaution, il trouva l'entrée de son paradis en s'aidant d'une main. Les premières notes de _This love _par Craig Amstrong et Elizabeth Fraserse firent entendre alors que lentement, il progressait à l'intérieur du blond. Celui-là même qui s'exprima en un gémissement de douleur mêlé à une pointe de plaisir.

La progression s'interrompit immédiatement, attendant que le cadet se soit totalement adapté à la taille imposante du brun et pour ce dernier de calmer ses ardeurs. Il n'avait qu'un souhait : prolonger autant que possible cet échange même si ça se révélait plus dur que jamais. Surtout quand son amour l'observait avec tant d'amour et de tendresse.

Obtenant l'accord du blond à continuer, il reprit son souffle et commença à bouger, de manière sensuelle et douce. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un à nouveau. Enfin !

Bel et bien finies la tristesse, la culpabilité, la douleur. Plus rien n'existait autour de ces deux âmes sœurs. Recouverts de leur bulle de bonheur, ils se réappropriaient ce droit qu'on leur avait ôté. Celui de se caresser, s'embrasser, s'enlacer étroitement, laissant leurs corps fusionner dans une danse universelle remontant à la nuit des temps. Les slows parmi les plus beaux de ce millénaire accompagnant leur rythme.

Cela pourrait sembler hors sujet pour certains mais pour eux, c'était la meilleure façon d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Pas de mots plus hauts que les autres, pas de ton qui monte, les cinq sens en éveil constant. A leurs yeux, un tel niveau de perfection ne pouvait être atteint. Ils avaient la preuve du contraire actuellement.

Et quand l'orgasme les faucha- trop rapidement à leur goût- ils s'en voulaient presque de ne pas avoir pu le prolonger. Même si ce qu'ils ressentirent leur sembla exceptionnel. Les orteils se tordant, leur nom crié dans la bouche de l'autre : rien ne changeait d'avant mais cela avait une saveur différente. Cette redécouverte qu'ils attendaient, espéraient de tout cœur y étaient pour quelque chose c'est certain. Ils n'auraient pu faire mieux s'ils l'avaient vraiment voulu.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard le brun revint de la salle de bains un linge mouillé en main pour les nettoyer, il découvrit le blond toujours allongé… mais endormi, un bras enserrant son oreiller, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un seul mot vint à son esprit : perfection ! Il avait retrouvé la perfection.

Fatigué par leur échange, le voyage et décalage horaire, Steve ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Passant les siens autour de son amoureux qui ne bougea que pour se rapprocher de lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Un « Je t'aime » fut murmuré par chacun, presqu'inaudible. Mais les sourires tendres plaqués sur leurs visages prouvèrent bien le contraire. Pas besoin de parler fort pour savoir ce que chacun ressentait.

Heureux et partiellement repus, les deux hommes se laissèrent aller à un sommeil réparateur et bien mérité.

_Tbc…_


End file.
